Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style)
Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) is Nikkdisneylover8390's upcoming movie-spoof of "Toy Story 3." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Woody - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail franchise) *Buzz Lightyear - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Jessie - Marie (The AristoCats) *Mr. Potato Head - Blu (Rio 1 & 2) *Rex the Dinosaur - Young Shere Khan (The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs) *Hamm the Piggy Bank - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh franchise) *Slinky Dog - Patch (101 Dalmatians franchise) *Mrs. Potato Head - Jewel (Rio 1 & 2) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ken - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Barbie - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Bullseye - The Small One *Stretch - Madame Mousey (An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Twitch - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Chunk - Steele (Balto) *Sparks - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Trixie - Young Tigress (Kung Fu Panda franchise) *Buttercup - Donkey (Shrek franchise) *Mr. Pricklepants - Runt (Animaniacs franchise) *Dolly - Rita (Animaniacs franchise) *Totoro - Darwin (G-Force) *Chatter Telephone - Sylvester Cat (Looney Tunes franchise) *Big Baby - Flounder (The Little Mermaid franchise) *Bookworm - Br'er Fox (Song of the South) *Sarge - Zoc (The Ant Bully) *Sarge's soldiers - The Ant Colony (The Ant Bully) *Adolescent Andy Davis - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Mrs. Davis - Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Young Molly Davis - Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Princess Atta, Dot, and Flik (A Bug's Life) *Peas-In-A-Pod - Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly (101 Dalmatians franchise) *Chuckles - Young Thumper (Bambi 1 & 2) *Bonnie Anderson - Lilo Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch franchise) *Mrs. Anderson - Nani Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch franchise) *Adolescent Sid Phillips - Erwin Lawson (Recess franchise) *Young Andy Davis - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Frog - Le Frog (Flushed Away) *Jack-In-The-Box - Bernard (The Rescuers franchise) *Monkey - Iago (Aladdin franchise) *Troll Dolls - Annette, Collette, Danielle, and Scamp (Lady & the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) - Baboons (Tarzan) *Baby Molly Davis - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *Young Buster - Young Copper (The Fox & the Hound) *Old Buster - Adult Copper (The Fox & the Hound) *Ride to Sunnyside - Muir (Planes: Fire & Rescue) *Samantha Roberts - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) *Daisy (Only Appears in Professor Ratigan's Flashback) - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas & Ferb) *Lotso Getting Unwrapped - Nobi (The Lion King) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Broken Train Toy - Iron Joe (The Lion King 1½) *Rabbit Doll - Dinky (The Fox & the Hound) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Jock (Lady & the Tramp 1 & 2) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Gleam, Sultan, and Taj (Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets) *Hunters - Van Pelt (Jumanji) and The Astronaut (Zathura: A Space Adventure) *Caged Pets (Garbage Toys) - Roscoe & DeSoto (Oliver & Company) *Emperor Zurg - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Stinky Pete the Prospector - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail franchise) *Amy's Barbie Dolls - Peg Pete (Goof Troop) and Beret Girl (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Tour Guide Barbie - Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) Movie Used: *Toy Story 3 (2010) Movies & TV Shows Featured: *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (2000) *An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *Oliver & Company (1988) *The AristoCats (1970) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs (1996 - 1998) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians TV series (1997 - 1998) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *The Small One (1978) *Balto (1995) *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Father of the Pride (2004 - 2005) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek the Halls (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Scared Shrekless (2010) *Animaniacs (1993 - 1998) *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) *G-Force (2009) *Looney Tunes *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid TV series (1992 - 1994) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Song of the South (1946) *The Ant Bully (2006) *Treasure Planet (2002) *The Iron Giant (1999) *Gravity Falls (2012 - 2016) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi II (2006) *Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Stitch! The Movie (2003) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003 - 2006) *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) *Leroy & Stitch (2006) *Recess (1997 - 2001) *Recess: School's Out (2001) *Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) *Flushed Away (2006) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin TV series (1994 - 1995) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Lady & the Tramp (1955) *Lady & the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Tarzan (1999) *Tangled (2010) *The Fox & the Hound (1981) *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) *Phineas & Ferb (2007 - 2015) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (2015 - present) *Jumanji (1995) *Zathura: A Space Adventure (2005) *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989 - 1990) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Goof Troop (1992 - 1993) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) Chapters: *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 2 - Andy Grown Up (a.k.a. Jim Hawkins) *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 4 - Going to Sunnyside *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 6 - Fievel Leaves/Rough Play *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 7 - Playtime with Bonnie (Lilo) *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 9 - Professor Ratigan's Offer *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 10 - I See Andy (Jim)/Locked Up *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 11 - Thumper's Story of Professor Ratigan *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 12 - Someone Like You/Daybreak *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 13 - Fievel's Advice from a Putty Tat *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 15 - Danny's Closet/Prison Riot! *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 16 - Spanish Oliver *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 18 - The Dump/End of the Line *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 20 - Goodbye, Andy (Jim) *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 21 - We Belong Together/''Hay Un Amigo En Mi''/End Credits (Part 1) *Pet Story 3 (Nikkdisneylover8390 style) part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Songs Featured: *You've Got a Friend in Me *Dream Weaver (by Gary Wright) *Someone Like You (by Adele) *Le Freak (by Chic) *We Belong Together *Hay Un Amigo En Mi (Spanish Version of "You've Got a Friend in Me") Gallery: Category:Toy Story 3 Movies Category:Toy Story 3 Parody Movies Category:Toy Story 3 Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Nikkdisneylover8390